10 Foods: Kanata and Miyu
by iamselena
Summary: Ten yummy stories about our favorite pair in this fandom. Short, all-around stories for those who have nothing else to do. Theme 8: vegetables.
1. Chapter 1

_**Theme #1 – **__Pumpkin_

* * *

Miyu stood outside the classroom, debating whether to give the result of her exertions in the kitchen or simply throw them out. Chris-chan had made Kanata pumpkin soup, which was obviously very delicious judging from their classmates' "I-think-I've-died-and-gone-to-heaven" reactions as they sampled the concoction with eagerness.

Miyu wasn't a cook. She knew that.

So she left the room without anyone noticing.

"They might get poisoned," she muttered to herself, "or worse, die." Sighing, Miyu was about to walk to the nearest bin when the door opened.

"What have you got there?"

Startled, Miyu turned around and came face-to-face with Kanata himself. "I—I—I—"

Silence.

"Well?" Kanata looked at her in amusement.

"It's for you," she confessed after a heartbeat, thinking to herself that she hasn't got anything to lose except her pride. "For winning the quiz bee. Um, it's pumpkin pie. I would have had Wanya help me with it, but he's taking care of Ruu and—"

"Why didn't you give it to me earlier?" Kanata asked, astonished. Mildly cringing at the thought that she wasn't the world's greatest cook, he reached out and opened the box. He broke of a piece without hesitation and ate it.

"I was… I… oh, I don't know," she said, shrugging. "You know me. Great cook and everything."

"Cause it's good," Kanata said after a few seconds, hiding the surprise in his voice.

"What?" Miyu raised astonished eyes and gaped at him.

"I said that it was good." He smiled. "Thanks."

She blushed. "You're welcome."

**

* * *

AN:** Hey, guys. Got another project. This is short. 10 food themes, and I'll be writing short stories for each theme. Am not supposed to do this, but_** potato string**_ is so insistent. Darn you. :) We've gotten already half of the themes done, so all I need to do is type. So this will be finished soon, no doubt about that. They're all short, ya know? But I'll try to make them tasteful. ;) This is a belated Christmas gift to everyone from us. Happy New Year too!

Please don't forget to review. :)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Theme #2- **Hershey's kisses_

* * *

Miyu was baffled and confused.

She rubbed her eyes disbelievingly, but alas, the trail of Hershey's chocolate kisses leading up the temple stairs were real. The sweet treats wrapped in silver and gold foil were gleaming under the sun's rays, taunting her to pick it up.

"What on earth," Miyu muttered beneath her breath. Debating whether she should simply leave the kisses on the steps, Miyu wondered if Kanata had anything to do with this. But today was nothing special. It wasn't her birthday or their anniversary.

As she ascended the stairs, she picked each piece of Hershey's kisses on the way, accumulating dozens and dozens of the little foil-wrapped chocolates in her basket, which she had with her after a day of grocery shopping.

"Who would even leave these chocolates?" she wondered out loud, having reached the last step. Panting slightly, she groaned when she saw more kisses waiting patiently on the stone pathway leading towards the house. "If this is one of Kanata's fan girl's doing, I'll have her head," Miyu said darkly, marching towards the front door, still picking up the sweets.

The trail continued on, leading towards their bedroom. "Kanata!" Miyu called out. "Is this your doing? I've got a basketful of chocolates right here." She opened the door to their room, where three more kisses were lined up, before stopping in front of a grinning Kanata.

Miyu arched her eyebrow. "I knew this was your doing," she said, grinning slightly. She picked up the last three kisses and moved towards him, setting her basket on the nearest table.

Kanata laughed. He wrapped his arms around her slender frame. He proceeded to bestow butterfly kisses on her neck, smiling against her skin when he felt her shiver in anticipation.

"Anyway," she said, her voice trembling slightly, "what is this for?"

He chuckled and touched her lips briefly with his lips. "Nothing," he said softly. "You just get a surprise."

"A pack of Hershey's kisses?" she said drolly.

Miyu blushed when Kanata sent her one of his seductive stares. "Nope."

"Then what?"

"Kisses, yes, but from me." And Kanata proceeded to do exactly that.

* * *

_Okay. I know I proclaimed previously that I would be able to finish this fic quickly (it IS only 10 short chapters, anyway WHATISWRONGWITHME) but I neveeeeeeerrrr believed that I'd get stuck with just one chapter mygawd. Anyhoo, I'll be updating a bit more frequently than my usual after a gazillion months of absence before update kind of thing going on here. I've laid out the plots already and the initial conversation needed AAAAANNNNNDDDD my muse is coming back slowly and slowly. :) YEY ME! Oh, review please? :) I love yoooouuuussss peoplesssssss of the world. :) Thanks for the support! Numbah three will be up immediately after I receive feedback._


	3. Chapter 3

**Theme #3**-_ baby food_

* * *

Saionji Kanata was trying his hardest not to laugh, but it was proving to be a challenge.

"Shut. Up."

Kanata raised his hands. "I'm not saying anything."

"You are trying hard not to laugh."

He finally let out a chuckle, but quickly clamped his mouth at his wife's death glare. He grinned. "Could you blame me? I leave for two hours then come home to my wife covered with carrots."

Miyu grimaced before scowling. "Not really." Miyu fingered her hair and inwardly groaned. She was a mess. Baby food—more specifically, mashed carrots—decorated her hair, face, t-shirt and jeans. She finally discovered that her daughter could apply in a baseball team as a pitcher—her aim was pretty good.

"She was rather over enthusiastic on her first solid food," Miyu said with a sigh. "But Miu fell immediately asleep after I bathed her, thank goodness."

His eyes sparkling, Kanata advanced on Miyu and kissed her on the lips. "Mmm. Carrots," he teased, his lips drifting to her neck. "Delicious."

Miyu gasped and felt her knees weaken when Kanata sucked on a particularly sensitive spot on her neck. "God. You are such a tease, Kanata," she said, smiling.

"I know." And Kanata lifted her up, Miyu's legs wrapping around his waist automatically. His lips descended on her lips with such ferocity that even Miyu was surprised. His tongue pried her mouth open, seeking her tongue.

Miyu let out a groan, desire shooting through her body. "I… didn't know… ca-carrots turn you on," she panted, just as Kanata slid his hand beneath her t-shirt, feeling her warm skin.

Kanata turned his attention to her neck again, peppering kisses towards her jaw. "Me too," he said huskily. "But on you, it seemed so tempting compared to champagne and strawberries. Maybe it's the fact that I would really just want to get my wicked way with the mother of my child." He then released the button of her jeans, his hand stroking her quivering navel before moving downward.

_Screw it_, Miyu thought, before she exploded in ecstasy. Kanata silenced her cries with his lips, spearing her mouth with such passion that Miyu felt weak afterwards. With both of them panting and only slightly satisfied, Miyu whispered a suggestion in Kanata's ear involving their bed, nudity and leftover mashed carrots.

Kanata, already hot and wanting, sprinted to their bedroom while carrying Miyu, forgetting the suggested mashed carrots.

* * *

_Oh, potato string? Here it is! Hope it reaches your standards of making "baby food hot". Thanks for the reviews, people. Numbah four shall be up soon!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Theme #4—**__ popcorn_

* * *

The smell of butter wafted inside the living room, where a female blonde was busy trying to set up the DVD player and failing miserably. Kanata, who was carrying a bowl of popcorn in one hand and a pitcher of iced tea on the other, smiled as he watched Miyu struggle with the jack and wires.

As if sensing his presence, Miyu looked up from the tangled wires and bared a sheepish grin. "I'm losing this battle," she said in exasperation. "How about I set the food and you get the DVD player going. This is your turf, being a guy and all."

Kanata laughed and handed the bowl of popcorn and pitcher to her. "You have really weird notions of what a guy does, huh? You can just get the glasses and ice from the kitchen. I've microwaved the popcorn already, so there's no possibility of us eating burned food tonight," he teased, his eyes twinkling.

Miyu pouted. "You're mean." But she grinned and swatted him on the arm, before proceeding to the kitchen to get the aforementioned glasses and ice.

Fifteen minutes later, Kanata managed to get the DVD working. He started looking for movies to watch when Miyu reentered the living room, carrying a quilt. Kanata looked over his shoulder as she positioned herself on the floor, surrounding herself with numerous throw pillows and cushions.

He smiled at the adorable picture she presented as she snuggled underneath the quilt. "Okay. What movie do you wanna watch?"

Miyu shrugged and reached out to get some popcorn. "I dunno. You choose," she said, shoving a handful of popcorn in her mouth. "I picked last time. Remember _A Walk to Remember_?"

Kanata raised an eyebrow. "Anything?"

Miyu paused. "Well, anything as long as it isn't scary. You know I can't stand those kinds of movies. I'll spend half the night screaming my head off."

"Action?"

"Sure."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"How about romance?"

"Dude, I'm a girl. I adore romance."

"But I'm a guy."

"I know, which is exactly why I'm letting you choose because I'm giving you the opportunity to pick a movie that is not that goopy."

In the end, Kanata chose a _Taken_, starring Liam Neeson. He switched the lights off and plopped himself next to Miyu, adjusting the quilt so he is also covered. Miyu snuggled against him, her hand on his chest.

A movie full of bad guys and fist fighting, guns and an angry father bent on retrieving his daughter, popcorn and the rest of the night just to bond with each other couldn't be better than this.

* * *

_Drabble drabble drabble drabble draaaaaaaaaaaaaabble. Pointless drabble. This is really random. Heh. I love the movie Taken. It's just so fine. See? Random. Oh well. Please review! Six moooore to go! Everyone, thanks for the reviews! Love you all (**Kitkitkitty**, don't you worry#9 is miso soup :D)._


	5. Chapter 5

**#5 – nuts (w/ alcohol)**

Santa flinched at the sound of glass breaking. He tentatively stood up from his chair and entered the kitchen where his best friend was supposed to be getting more beer and ice. Under normal circumstances when he just wanted to get drunk for the sake of fun, he'd enjoy this drinking session immensely. However, **this** situation is definitely not under normal circumstances.

"Kanata?" Santa peered into the room and found his best friend sweeping broken glass onto the dustpan. His actions are nothing short of clumsy (the effect of alcohol, of course), which prompted Santa to take the broom and sweep off the mess himself.

"Thanks," Kanata mumbled, walking towards the counter and opening a pack of nuts. He put them in a bowl and began fumbling for more alcohol inside the cabinet. Santa stared on in amazement as Kanata took out a bottle of gin and proceeded to pour himself a shot. He swallowed the burning alcohol without even flinching. Then a second one, followed by a third.

Gently, Santa took the bottle away from him and made him sit down on the chair. "Kanata," he said firmly, "enough."

Kanata gazed at him. His eyes were unfocused and he looked at Santa as if he had horns on his head. "What do you mean?" he said, carefully trying not to slur his words. "We haven't even started."

"Dude, I'm not even tipsy and here you are going through your stash of alcohol like it's water!" Santa said exasperatedly. "You've been like this since she left—"

"Well, fuck it!" Kanata growled, surprising his best friend. "How would you feel if the girl you loved more than anything in the world left without you telling her how you feel? She didn't even move to another town, Santa, she moved to another damn country!" He poured himself another shot and gulped it down immediately. "And I didn't get to tell her how I feel…"

"She wouldn't want this for you."

Kanata paused, trying not to cry. Of course she wouldn't, he acknowledged silently. "Well, she's not here, anyway," he said angrily, pouring another shot. He shoved the liquid-filled glass toward Santa's direction. "I've been drinking even before you got here. You've got to catch up."

It's true, Santa mused, that the things you never uttered are the unspoken words you'll regret for the rest of your life.

He took the shot glass and downed the alcohol. Though Kanata is a mess right now, he knew he wouldn't let his best friend go through this alone. Santa watched as Kanata poured another glass and began mumbling about how fucked up and lonely he was ever since Miyu left for the States.

Hell to being responsible.

Kanata looked at Santa warily as his not-so tipsy friend got up and began opening bottles of beer from the cooler. He settled a bottle in front of him and sat down again.

"I thought you said she wouldn't want this for me."

Santa paused from drinking his beer. "She wouldn't." He blinked. "But I figured maybe you need this, at least."

Their bottles clinked, and soon, Santa was listening to his friend's ramblings and watching him get drunk.

Sure, tomorrow they would be suffering the King and Queen of Hangovers and puking left and right, but he'll worry about that in the morning.

"Oh, Kouzuki-san," Santa whispered. "You don't know how much he loves you."

AN: …hello? It's been a long time, I know. Don't know if anyone's reading this, but I hope you enjoyed it. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**#6 – cake**

"How about chocolate?"

Miyu wrinkled her nose.

"Okay. How about this?"

A pause. A bite. "…it's okay."

Kanata huffed. "Just okay?"

Miyu shrugged.

The brunette sighed and pointed to another plate. "How about fruit cake?"

She took a bite and stuck out her tongue. "It tasted like… alcohol."

"Because it has alcohol!"

"Are trying to get me drunk?"

"Are you seriously asking me that question?"

Kanata squelched the urge to take a simple argument into a full-blown one. He can't believe that cake-tasting and choosing the flavor of their cake for their wedding day were proving to be quite difficult. He sighed, but his eyes softened when his fiancée bit her lower lip as she tasted another cake flavor.

He just wanted her happy.

He took her hand in his and squeezed, smiling a bit as Miyu glanced at him shyly. Grinning, she leaned in to him and pointed another plate. For the maybe the twentieth time that day, he forked icing and cake into his mouth, letting the flavor melt into his mouth.

Surprised, he looked at her. "This is good," he said.

She beamed and tasted it herself. If possible, her smile just got bigger and she nodded enthusiastically. "This is it! This is it! After twenty-two flavors and an hour of cake-hunting, we finally found our cake! Red velvet!"

A minute later, she began making requests and arrangements with the woman who was hovering near them the whole time.

It was tiring, Kanata reflected, this whole wedding planning business. If possible, he'd just say "I do" and kiss his soon-to-be-wife senseless. Oh well.

Seeing her happy is the icing on the cake anyway.

AN: Random random random.


	7. Chapter 7

**#7 – bacon and eggs**

Miyu felt something warm drift over her body, covering her skin with pleasurable tingles. She sighed in her sleep, somewhat semi-conscious. Her hands were automatically searching for something… or someone…

"Are you awake?"

Miyu moaned. "No," she mumbled sleepily, curling her body in a fetal position.

She felt his lips press on her temple, slowly making its way towards her lips. She tried very hard not to smile nor sigh in contentment, but at the way he was behaving, she was lucky if she could stay still. She gasped wide awake as a pair of lips leisurely began sucking her neck. Miyu moaned out loud and buried her fingers into his dark hair, his lips sending waves of pleasure throughout her body.

She heard him chuckle. "Are you awake now?" Kanata asked against her warm, soft skin.

"If I say no, would you continue what you are doing?" she asked breathlessly. She felt his body shift and cover her equally naked form.

"Mmm… maybe," Kanata whispered, before completely covering her lips with his. He stroked her waist and felt her shudder in response. He lifted his head from her, but before she could pull him back in her embrace, Kanata kissed her firmly on the lips and stood up.

Miyu blinked. "Where are you going?" she asked, sitting up while wrapping the blanket around her.

Kanata smirked. "To fix breakfast," he answered innocently. "Do bacon and eggs sound good to you?"

"Damn breakfast," Miyu muttered, glaring at him. "You get back here and finish what you started, you pervert!"

He laughed. "I'm the pervert?" he repeated, putting his jogging pants on, and nothing else. "Who here initiated sex last night, huh? And who was the one who woke me up at four in the morning for a little quickie?"

Miyu blushed scarlet. "I didn't wake you up!" she protested feebly. "I had a nightmare and I just wanted you to hug me—"

"Yeah, yeah," Kanata said with a grin. "You're insatiable. As much as I would love to continue what we were doing for the past twenty minutes, I'm hungry. I need food in my stomach." He approached her and cupped her face. "How about you dress up and meet me in the kitchen?"

Miyu huffed and Kanata struggled with the impulse to smother her with kisses on every part of her body. "Fine," she grumbled. "It's a good thing I'm hungry, too. Now scoot!"

o

Kanata was frying bacon on the skillet when he heard Miyu enter the kitchen. "Oh, hey, how would you like your eggs? Fried? Scrambled?" he asked, not taking his eyes off the stove.

"Uhh, scrambled, please," came her answer. "I'll make some tea. Would like some?"

"Please," he replied, transferring the perfectly fried bacon onto a plate. He expertly cracked eggs in a bowl and whisked it swiftly, adding a dash of salt and pepper. He poured the eggs on the pan and watched form. He took his eyes off the pan for a minute to see how Miyu was doing when he felt his body still at the sight of his young wife.

Miyu was clad in his white, button-up shirt, with only a few of the buttons and not much else. She was sitting on the stool drinking her tea, looking content. Kanata felt his heart beat a little faster and unhurriedly made his way towards her.

Miyu turned around when she felt him behind her and smiled. She placed her cup on the counter and smiled. And Kanata couldn't help it anymore. After all, he's just a man.

His mouth crashed onto hers and he heard her squeak before tugging him closer to her. He explored the warm cavern of her mouth with his tongue, while simultaneously hitching her legs around his waist. She pressed her hips closer to him, moaning when his hands drifted over to her chest, stroking the exposed skin there. Miyu dug her nails on his back, exciting him further.

"Do you plan to test my resolve by wearing my shirt and nothing else?" he rasped, his voice huskier than before. "God, Miyu…" He opened the rest of the buttons and his lips drifted towards her collarbone, prompting moans and groans of pleasure from her.

"Uhhh, Kanata," she whispered raggedly, her breath hitching as he cupped her derrière. "Kanata…"

His fingers tangled in her hair, and he continued on the onslaught of his tongue, inciting fevered moans. "Kanata!"

He opened his eyes at the sound of Miyu's urgent voice and looked at her with lust-filled eyes. "What is it?" he asked.

"The eggs!"

Sure enough, the eggs were burning. It is safe to say that Kanata banned Miyu from wearing clothes that will be a detriment to his ability to cook. Miyu, however, merely smirked.

* * *

AN: Yay! Sexy times, sexy times. **CrushedLove**, this is for yooooouu! I was soooo touched when I saw your review. Honestly, you're awesome in every sense of the word. I cooked this up especially for you. Anyhoo, hope everyone loved it! :) Haven't written anything like this for a long time, so I'm a bit out of sorts writing this.


	8. Chapter 8

**#8 – vegetables**

"You're still angry with me."

Miyu quietly bit into her delicious steak and swallowed. Sha paused to speak, "No. I'm not angry with you."

Kanata looked at hi wife in disbelief. "Really?"

"Really."

"Look, I'm sorry you felt insulted, but that dress really does make you look fa—er, as if you gained weight."

Silence.

Kanata made another attempt to communicate. "Miyu?"

Miyu slammed her glass on the table. "I'm not mad."

He groaned out loud. "If you're not angry with me, then why did you prepare yourself a delicious steak while you just gave me a bowl of salad!"

MIyu grinned devilishly. "Because you're the one who needs to lose weight, you big jerk," she said simply, nibbling on the rest of her steak. "Now shut up and eat."

* * *

AN: Uhhh… there ya go, people! Two more! **missymace**, next one is for you!


End file.
